Lord Tubbington
Lord Tubbington is Brittany's overweight cat, who has appeared in the episodes Rumours, Pot o' Gold, Saturday Night Glee-ver, Britney 2.0, Naked, Guilty Pleasures, and Shooting Star. Biography He guest stars in Fondue For Two, Brittany's internet gossip talk show. He was serenaded by Brittany, Sam and the New Directions in Shooting Star when they sing More Than Words to him because she wanted to tell Lord Tubbington how much she loved him. Thanks to Sam, he now has a lady friend named Lady Tubbington. Previous Mentions Brittany has previously stated she has an evil cat that reads her diary. It is possible that Lord Tubbington (or Charity) could be that cat. Dietary Preferences *He only eats human food. *He is apparently on the Atkins diet, but has been caught sneaking out to Arby's. *He supposedly used to smoke and is now smoking again, much to Brittany's dismay. *He is supposedly addicted to ecstasy. *Brittany feeds him nougat and sprinkles and rubs his belly with glitter sticks in an attempt to get him to poop candy bars. (Pot O' Gold) * When Marley tried to perform her *pet psychic* powers on him, she guessed that he was trying to lose weight, along with him having an online gambling addiction. This was denied by Brittany, but it may be true. Trivia *In New York, Brittany buys an extra large t-shirt for him. *He has probably been judged by Jesse, as agreed to in Funeral. *Lord Tubbington's weight of 25 pounds is a reference to Bustopher Jones from T.S. Elliot's book Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats and the Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical ''Cats, ''which is based on the aforementioned book. *In On My Way, Brittany mentions that she looks forward to the day when Lord Tubbington kicks his "ecstasy addiction." *In Saturday Night Glee-ver, he is featured on Brittany and Santana's released sex tape doing everyday household chores. The video is called "2 girls, 1 cat." *He was mentioned in Prom-A-Saurus while in Principal Figgins office. *It is stated several times that Lord Tubbington has a drug and smoking problem. *According to Naya Rivera, Santana loves Lord Tubbington because "he does all of her household chores". *Brittany accuses him of doing many things that would be impossible for a cat, such as smoking, going to jail, reading her diary, and joining a gang. However, it is possible that Lord Tubbington is very smart since he was seen doing chores in Saturday Night Glee-ver. *In Britney 2.0, he is on Brittany's bed wearing a leather jacket and shade glasses. As of that moment, he and Brittany are no longer on speaking terms because she believes that he has joined a gang. *It is still unknown who put the jacket and glasses on him. *He knows how to read. *He can use a computer. *He is a Scientologist. (Guilty Pleasures) *He is capable of joining the KKK clan for the cats. *Used to send a lot of jerkish, hate mails to Sam until Brittany stopped him (Shooting Star). *He used to date Mr. Puss, but as of Shooting Star it's unknown if they are still dating. Videos Gallery Brittany_lord_tubbington.gif LordTubbington.png Lord Tubbington .gif Lord Tubbington 2.jpg Lord tubbs.png lord tubbington 2.gif lord tubbington 4.gif lord tubbington 3.gif tumblr_mhiy83L4J31qm1x8bo1_250.gif tumblr_mhiy83L4J31qm1x8bo3_250.gif tumblr_mhiy83L4J31qm1x8bo2_250.gif tubbs.png Tubbington.png Lord Tubbington.gif Gleespoil-shootstar.jpg Glee-Season-4-Episode-18-Sneak-Peek-622x349.jpg GLE 418 SNEAK PEEK SHOOTING STAR 640x360 24881731596.jpg Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:LGBT Characters